


21 Drabbles Challenge: UtaPri Edition

by pizZiCcato



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: 21 Drabbles Challenge, AU, Amnesia, Angst, Babyfic, Crack, Dark, Deathfic, First Time, Gen, Genderswap, Horror, Hurt & Comfort, I have no idea how to tag, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, This is my first work here, Threesome, prompts, so I'll just tag all the prompts, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizZiCcato/pseuds/pizZiCcato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step 1: Write down the names of 10 characters.<br/>Step 2: Write a fic of around twenty-five words for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Drabbles Challenge: UtaPri Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr:  
> http://pizziccato.tumblr.com/  
> I didn't start using this thing until recently so I still need to figure out how things work.
> 
> Actually, it'd be easier to find me on Twitter:  
> @pizZiCcato

1\. Shinomiya Natsuki / Satsuki  
2\. Ichinose Tokiya  
3\. Jinguji Ren  
4\. Hijirikawa Masato  
5\. Kurosaki Ranmaru  
6\. Mikaze Ai  
7\. Camus  
8\. Ittoki Otoya  
9\. Kurusu Syo  
10\. Kotobuki Reiji

=====

1\. First time: 4 & 6 (Masato & Ai)

“Mikaze-senpai, is this really okay?”

“Sure, why not. I’m sure you can take it.”

“That’s… not exactly what I had in mind, but okay?”

=====

2\. Angst: 7 (Camus)

“KUROSAKI, WHY DID YOU THROW OUT MY CAKE?!”

=====

3\. AU: 1 & 8 (Natsuki & Otoya)

Red met Yellow. Yellow smiled brightly. “Hello! Fancy seeing you here! Everyone avoids this place because of the dragon.”

Red stared in disbelief at the Yellow Dragon. Doesn’t he know…?

=====

4\. Threesome: 3, 6, 9 (Ren, Ai, Syo)

Ren wasn’t always into guys, but Mikaze is pretty enough and Ochibi-chan is, well, small enough, so they pass.

“So… Let’s have fun, yeah?”

=====

5\. Hurt & Comfort: 5 & 10 (Ranmaru & Reiji)

Ranmaru glanced at the crying brunette next to him. He reluctantly reached out to pat Reiji’s shoulder. “Crying won’t solve anything, you know.”

=====

6\. Crack: 1 (Natsuki / Satsuki)

Natsuki thought it’s a good idea to replace everyone’s shampoos with hair dyes of magnificent colors. There was a huge discount at the store, so why not?

He only survived thanks to Satsuki.

=====

7\. Horror: 10 (Reiji)

Reiji always looked so cheerful, so it was always scary whenever he isn’t. Everyone learned that the hard way.

“Who replaced my shampoo with hair dye?”

=====

8\. Babyfic: 5 & 9 (Ranmaru & Syo)

Ranmaru’s nose scrunched up in disgust as he picked up the screaming blonde baby. “I do not want to take care of this thing.”

=====

9\. Dark: 2 & 8 (Tokiya & Otoya)

Tokiya is beautiful. Everyone knows that, but nobody appreciated him as much as Otoya does. Otoya was the only one who would stare at him for hours on end. Otoya was the only one who ties Tokiya up to make sure he can’t run away.

“You’re mine, Tokiya.”

=====

10\. Romance: 4 & 7 (Masato & Camus)

Masato and Camus had kissed accidentally thanks to Reiji and Natsuki’s combined effort of a prank. But there had been a spark between them, and they both knew what it meant.

=====

11\. Deathfic: 2 & 3 (Tokiya & Ren)

_Ichi, I’m going out for a bit. Be right back._

Ren never came back. Tokiya never stopped waiting.

Ten years later, a dead body was found and identified as Jinguji Ren.

=====

12\. AU: 8 & 9 (Otoya & Syo)

Red met another Yellow. Yellow scowled. “I don’t need you to save me from the dragon.”

Red stared incredulously at Yellow Prince. So he’d rather stay captive?

=====

13\. Dark: 3 & 4 (Ren & Masato)

Ren stared down at Masato’s unmoving body. He swept dark strands of hair out of his face. “Good night, Masa.”

He deliberately ignored the lifeless eyes staring up at him.

=====

14\. Threesome: 1, 5, 7 (Natsuki / Satsuki, Ranmaru, Camus)

Neither Ranmaru nor Camus knew how it happened. One moment, they had been bickering, the next, both seniors were out cold and woke up to ropes binding their hands and feet.

Shinomiya was smiling at them innocently. He was missing his glasses.

=====

15\. Amnesia: 2 & 10 (Tokiya & Reiji)

Reiji stared at Tokiya, stunned. “What do you mean you don’t remember me?”

Tokiya shrugged. “If I can’t remember you, then you’re not important.”

Reiji pouted. “How mean!”

=====

16\. Hurt & Comfort: 6 & 8 (Ai & Otoya)

Otoya stared at his broken guitar, silent tears streaming down his face.

Ai awkwardly patted his shoulder. “You can always get a new one.”

=====

17\. Crack: 3 & 9 (Ren & Syo)

“… What do you mean Natsuki burned my closet.”

Ren bit back his laughter. “Natsuki burned your closet.” He didn’t say that he had helped.

=====

18\. Genderswap: 1 & 6 (Natsuki & Ai)

“Ai-chan, isn’t this dress the cutest? Try it on!”

Ai resigned herself to fate and let Natsuki drag her to the fitting room. Hopefully she gets tired soon, no matter how unlikely that is.

=====

19\. First time: 2 & 7 (Tokiya & Camus)

Tokiya tried to look anywhere but at the advancing blonde, willing his blush to go away. “Senpai… Please be gentle.”

Camus smirked, eyes gleaming. “I won’t.”

=====

20\. Angst: 3 & 8 (Ren & Otoya)

“Ikki, Masato’s nowhere to be seen! What am I going to do?” Ren’s slurred voice rang through Otoya’s phone.

Otoya pinched the bridge of his nose. Ren’s drunk again. He should really get over Masato’s death, the sooner the better.

=====

21\. Babyfic: 1 (Natsuki / Satsuki)  
Baby Natsuki was very lucky. He almost got run over by a truck, was kidnapped by some freak, and almost got mauled by a dog, all in one day, yet he returned to his mother without a scratch.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's comments to each drabble:  
> No. 1: I can't even comprehend this.  
> No. 2: I can't see Camus seriously since his entrance on the second season. I haven't seen the third season.  
> No. 3: I've listened to these guys' duet. It wasn't bad.  
> No. 4: ... I seriously can't comprehend this.  
> No. 5: Funny how this is almost canon. Maybe it should've been the other way round.  
> No. 6: I suck at cracks.  
> No. 7: I don't know what to say to this other than I didn't have any other idea.  
> No. 8: I was going to make Ran a baby too but decided not to in the end.  
> No. 9: I want to see a yandere Otoya. I don't know if I succeeded with the dark theme.  
> No. 10: ... This, I can somehow comprehend.  
> No. 11: This may or may not be a reference to Yellow, a KnB fanfic found on this site.  
> No. 12: This may or may not be connected to no. 3  
> No. 13: RenMasa is my UtaPri OTP.  
> No. 14: The idea really intrigued me. I would like to see how things would turn out.  
> No. 15: Tokiya may or may not be faking it.  
> No. 16: This is so awkward because I had no idea what to put for this prompt.  
> No. 17: Again, I suck at cracks.  
> No. 18: I can see this happening.  
> No. 19: ... My mind went to dark places.  
> No. 20: ... I suck at angst.  
> No. 21: I had no idea what to put for this prompt.


End file.
